


The Pack Meets the Flash

by VickeyStar



Series: The Pack Meets People [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry in Beacon Hills, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Magic Spark Stiles, PuppylikeScotty, Stiles & Barry are friends, Stiles in Central City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles went to Central City for a break from the supernatural. What she didn't expect was to team up with the Flash, and make some good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Meets the Flash

**Author's Note:**

> :)   
> I do take requests for any show i have already written fics for, if you have any other shows, message me and I'll see if I know them.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles ran into the first alleyway she could find, seeing a ton of metahumans running through the streets. She decided to spend a summer in Central City, for some crazy reason, after dealing with the supernatural during school. She saw the Flash, trying to contain the metas, but he wasn’t strong enough to take on fifty metas. He was thrown back into a wall across the street from where she was hiding, and Stiles watched as one of the metahumans threw a large piece of debris at him.

The Flash was in a daze, and she knew he wouldn’t be able to move in time, so she decided to help.

A second before the debris was going to hit him, she used her spark to stop it, and hoped he got the idea to stay still, so he could live to fight another day.

The metas couldn’t see him, but she could. He seemed to realize what was happening and looked her way, and they made eye contact. Her eyes were pleading him not to do anything stupid, and his were looking at her in confusion and gratitude as she hid behind a dumpster.

He stayed still, allowing the metas to pass, maintaining eye contact with her.

When they were gone, he sped over to where she was hidden, and grabbed her. Suddenly, she was surrounded by lightning, and then deposited at STAR Labs, surrounded by the Flash, and a small group of people. Two, a man who wore a space shirt, and a woman with red hair almost exactly like Lydia’s, were fussing over the Flash, and there were two darker skinned people who could be father and daughter, as well as an older man with glasses, observing her.

“Well, thanks for kidnapping me, I’ll get out of your hair now.” She stated, and started walking towards a door. She swayed. In an instant, the Flash was in front of her, arms holding her up. He sped her to a chair, and she sat down. Her hand was on her forehead, and the room was spinning.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, using a normal voice, and the girl with the red hair came forward. She took Stiles’ pulse, and thought for a bit. Before she could give an answer that was bound to be full of big words that most of them won’t understand, Stiles answered.

“Exhaustion, dehydration, dizziness, and hunger.” She stated, still refusing to look up. “Side effects of what I did.”

The others looked confused, but the Flash looked understanding.

“What exactly did you do?” the man in the space shirt asked, now holding a lollypop for her to take. She accepted it, sending a look of gratitude towards him.

“You held up that big piece of debris, letting the metas think I died, didn’t you?” It wasn’t much of a question, more of a statement, but she nodded anyways.

“If they didn’t stick around for as long as they did, it wouldn’t be this bad.” She confirmed, and the others looked even more confused. The lollypop guy looked impressed as the redhead handed her a water bottle.

“I’m Cisco.” He introduced himself. “That’s Catelyn, Harry, Iris, and Joe.” He glanced at the Flash, questionably, and he nodded.

He sped off and returned, in normal clothes. “Hi,” he held his hand out towards her. “I’m Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and I think we need your help.”

Stiles just sighed as she contemplated her options. She shrugged and shook his hand.

She ran with the wolves, why not run with some superheroes in her spare time?

                                         ~~~              

Stiles got up from the couch, her phone ringing. She grinned when she saw who was calling.

It was a year after she met Barry and the others, and when she returned to Beacon Hills, the pack noticed she was different. First off, her spark had more endurance, and she had more special abilities. (Thank Cisco for that.)

When they asked her, she said the trip flew by in a flash. She always chuckled at that, some inside joke, they assumed.

She answered the phone, grinning as the pack trained at the loft. “Hey, Bear.”   
Derek sent her a glare, annoyed that she wasn’t training with the others. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey, Stiles.” Barry sounded unsure about something, so Stiles sighed, rolling her eyes.

“What’s up?” She asked. He sighed in relief, and the pack stopped training to listen in.

“Cisco and Catelyn kicked me out of the city, saying something about needing a break from heroism. I figured you might need some help, what with the craziness that is Beacon Hills.”

She agreed in a heartbeat, excited to see her friend, and quickly texted him the address of the loft. He was there in three minutes.

“What took you so long?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Never been here before.” He replied, and they hugged. The pack watched in awe until Scott spoke up.

“Stiles, what’s happening?” He had his confused puppy look on his face, and Stiles smiled as Barry smirked at him.

“I see what you mean, he is a total puppy.” He whispered to her, ignoring the astonished looks on the pack’s faces.

“Guys, this is Barry, a friend from Central City. He already knows about werewolves and whatnot, so don’t feel shy around him.” Stiles said, grinning. “We need to go hang, so if I catch any of you spying on us, I will crush you into bits.” She jokingly glared at the pack. Barry then swooped her up into his arms and they sped away, to spend the day having fun.

She showed him around Beacon Hills, and he stayed for a week.

If they just so happened to take down a vampire nest and some trolls and even a fairy during that week, nobody told Cisco and Catelyn.

(They would be pissed.)

edn


End file.
